


freakshow

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Feels bad, M/M, PogChamp, Smut, at least at first, he regrets it in like less than 2 hours tho, lets hope i dont cringe out, noncon, tommys a raccoon boy, wait fuck how do i write smut again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: tommy sneaks in techno's house (GONE WRONG!)lmao. don't like don't read. dont come complaining in my comments as if you wasnt lookin for this.
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	freakshow

it was approaching dark as the running boy got closer and closer to his destination, his only thought keeping him going at this point was to get away from the ever-growing  
spawning of mobs, whom, unfortunately, he cannot fight.

he would've been able to, previously. he would've still been at logstedshire and still doing his stupid snapchat streaks, but let's face it. Tommy was never going to find  
happiness in that shit place. at least, not with the reoccurring reminder that he was forever alone and that his only true companion was Dream. of all people, the person  
who ended up being with him through his exile was fucking Dream. his previous worst enemy.

he didn't have time to think about that, though. not when his last life was on the line- with all the mobs running about.

if he lost his last life to a mob, he doesn't know what he'd do anymore.

but thankfully, slowly the warm glowing light of Techno's house appeared in his vision, Tommy letting out a sigh of relief as he forced his already-weak body to run  
just the slightest bit faster.

he had to get there before Techno did.  
who knows how the elder would react at seeing his younger brother, who'd sworn to hate him, resting at his house as if he hadn't been in hiding for the past few months.

that thought caused him to shiver as he walked up the porch steps, making extra caution to not make any noise just in case Techno WAS home. the last thing he needed after  
running in the thick snow for almost 4 hours was to get caught and most likely painfully tortured. he'd been through enough of that with Dream.

peeking through the windows, he'd made the clear as he opened the doors and immediately basked in the warmth of the small, cozy home.

it didn't last very long, anxious thoughts in his mind reminding him that Techno could be home at any second.

With that thought, he quickly rummaged through some of the elder's chests and taking the most of what he could without leaving too much obvious damage.  
if worst came to worst he'd just steal everything, leave a note and run as far as possible.

after taking the necessities, he rushed to the basement of the house and began to dig down to create himself a room.  
How pathetic, it was. for him to have to live under someone's house like this. it was all he had to get by, though, he supposed.

once creating the small room, he sealed up the hole and placed himself a bed. the most important thing right now was sleep.

if he could even do that. his dreams were, most often, filled with the reoccurring questions that had lurked his mind for the past few months of his exile.  
he pushed those thoughts away, though, as he ate a few gaps then laid down in the warm bed, almost forgetting what it was like to sleep in a comfortable bed...  
in an actual house.

he'd not been expecting what would come next though.


End file.
